


Fairies & Pickles

by otomiyatickles



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Rated M for talks about masturbation, not too explicit) Juuzen is so done; Ren is at it again, asking him over and over about masturbation and other inappropriate things. This time he is going to make him pay.
Relationships: Kaidou Ren/Kurosaki Juuzen
Kudos: 13





	Fairies & Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@wertzunge](https://tmblr.co/mUssCjPPw6elhQMWu64WnnQ) for the [request](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Fotomiyapatriarch&t=MWMxMDQ2MjcwMmQ3NjZlMDBkMGEwOTIwMTI0MDAwZTg2ODNiODZhOCxXcFlNenAzYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AYIepU1XmmePoOEFkP6-yXg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fotomiya-tickles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F630992794666844160&m=1&ts=1604939946)☕💖! Ahh it’s been a whiiile Super Lovers T0T. Never considered writing these two but this has been super cute to do. I had to rewatch a few clips and mainly used [Super Lovers S2 Ep2](https://www9.gogoanimehub.tv/super-lovers-2-episode-2) as my inspiration source.

Juuzen took a deep breath. He looked at Ren. They had already been at it for thirty whole minutes. Homework. For an upcoming project, he was at Ren’s place to work on the preparations together, and he had already counted thirty whole minutes of actual homework activities without Ren talking about.... inappropriate stuff.

Good. Things were looking bright. Maybe it was just a phase. Ren asking him everyday about masturbation and other things that just did not fit with his fairy imago, it literally drove Juuzen crazy.

"Juuzen," Ren finally broke the silence. "Hmm?" The blond hummed in response.

"How do you pleasure yourself?" Juuzen choked on his own spit. Goodbye peace. "What?!" he barked with a red face.

"I know I asked you before but you wouldn't answer me. You see, this morning I was doing it and just wondered how you would do it."

Juuzen almost fell over. Ren had thought of him while jerking off. Now that was both flattering _and_ extremely disturbing.

"Just tickle your pickle that's all. Now happy?!" he huffed. He gasped softly when he was met with the cutest confused puppy look from Ren.

"Tickle? My... pickle?"

Juuzen nearly choked again and he laughed loudly. "That's right!” He had loved the first moments of being alone with Ren at the huge house he lived in with his siblings; with Ren’s brothers all working and minding their own business. 

However now he wished there was at least someone to make this less awkward for him. But no, Juuzen had to go through all this by himself.

“How do I do that? Is it different than what I have been doing?” Ren asked curiously. Juuzen wasn’t surprised he didn’t know the expression, still, he really felt that he was reaching his limit. Ren had bothered him enough with these dirty questions that never ever should be allowed to leave those angel lips.

“That’s it - I’ll show you!” Juuzen roared, and Ren gasped when he suddenly scooped him up and carried him towards the couch.

“J-Juuzen I...!” Ren sounded flustered as he squirmed in his hold, and Juuzen blushed at this, knowing what Ren was thinking. No, of course he wasn’t going to tickle his pickle. But he was going to tickle him everywhere else, that’ll teach him.

“Juuzen wait I don’t think - hey! HEhehey wha- _whaaat_!” Ren sounded shocked when Juuzen finally dropped him on the couch and instantly pinned him down so he could tickle his sides and tummy. Ren’s laughter was instant.

“JUhu-nohohoh this isn’t- gyahaaha! Aaaaahha!” Ren kicked with his legs and his arms flailed, but he seemed totally uncapable of controlling his reflexes. This kid was just so damn ticklish, Juuzen had found out a while ago. Found out, and embraced the new discovery. 

A ticklish and laughing Ren was just too cute. Plus, using it to punish him a little, wasn’t it the best of both worlds? 

“This ihihisn’t whahat I meeheheeaant!” Ren cried through the sweetest hysterical giggles. He squirmed heavily but no way could he avoid Juuzen’s fingers that persistently chased after Ren’s bare sides under his shirt.

“Oh but it’s what I meant,” Juuzen teased, and he leaned closer and reached further under Ren’s shirt, blushing a little as he boldly scittered his fingers over his bare ribs on their way up towards his sensitive armpits. 

“Plehehease! Nohohoo~!” Ren laughed, throwing his head back and clamping his arms down, but it didn’t save him from Juuzen’s fingers that were almost where he wanted them to be. Smirking, he wriggled them in his armpits and scratched at the warm skin.

“Sorry, you kinda deserve it,” he said, which he corrected in his mind: kinda? No, totally. For the past days Ren could only talk about masturbating. It was so wrong. Ren was the fairy kid of the class! He wasn’t supposed to be like this! Riled up by his perverted brother, perverted school doctor and his own raging hormones...! 

“Nooooo!” Ren whined when Juuzen intensified the armpit tickles. “Yeees!” he said vengefully. Ren squirmed and flopped like a fish, but his body was small, adorably small. For a moment Juuzen took his hands from under Ren’s shirt and merely stared to see what he would do. Ren moaned a little and he flipped on his stomach, and just like that he tried to crawl away from under him. 

Juuzen almost let him. “Getting away now?” he asked Ren who was sliding off the couch, his legs still sticking behind. Ren flexibly slid to the ground, his cute bare midriff exposed as he tried to slide onto the floor.

“Y-you’re so mehean! This is not how you pleasure yourself!” Ren wheezed defiantly. Juuzen raised his eyebrows. This kid was still being like this? He sighed and caught Ren’s feet before he could follow their owner to the floor, and he pulled them on his lap. This caused Ren to be pulled back a little as well, and he let out a squeak in surprise.

“Ah! Hey, if you’re not gonna tell me useful things then let me go!” Ren whined. If he wasn’t going to tell him _useful_ things? The look on Juuzen’s face turned dark.

“You don’t know when to stop huh?” he called out, and he started to tickle Ren’s socked soles while keeping both his feet steadily in his lap. Ren started to flop like a little mermaid on land, and more of those adorable giggles filling the room.

“Juhuhuuzeeeeen! Nohoho I s-sahahaid this is not- gaaahaha!” Ren used his fist to pound the floor uselessly, and his toes curled everytime Juuzen would trace his fingers against a new unexplored spot on his feet. Ren’s feet were small, but somehow, there seemed so much tickle-zones that Juuzen wasn’t sure how to keep it up.

“Of course your feet are this ticklish, couldn’t have guessed anything else,” he taunted as he held the tops of Ren’s feet by their toes, holding them back a little so he could scribble at the soft cotton of his socks. 

“I hahahate you! Thihihis isn’t pleheheasure at aaaaall!” Still about that. Juuzen huffed. This _kid_. He suddenly tugged at Ren’s legs and forcefully pulled him back onto the couch. Wrestling him back into his previous position under him. 

One of Ren’s feet was still captured, with Juuzen holding his ankle and forcing his leg to fold in between them, Ren’s knee pressing against Juuzen’s chest. Like this, he continued to tickle Ren’s foot, and he watched in awe how the youngster’s usual serious face was all about that bright laugh.

“AAHAha! Mehe-Merceehehe! Juuzehehen not there not thehere!” Ren cried when Juuzen fount this particular spot under his toes where he freely scribbled until he had the teen gasping for breath,.

“JUh-Juuzen! Stop!” Ren warned. Ah. Letting go of Ren’s foot, he allowed him to lower his leg. As he did, Juuzen’s eyes widened when he saw a tiny little mountain in Ren’s pants. “No way,” he whispered. Ren was still giggling.

“W-whahahat?” he giggled. Amazed, Juuzen poked the little bulge just to be sure, but yes, that was Ren’s pickle standing up. Juuzen gasped loudly and backed away, nearly screeching in shock. Fairy Ren had a boner from getting tickled. This wasn’t supposed to be...!

“Ren! How dare you! How _dare_ you!” Juuzen scolded the smaller guy for getting so physically excited like this. He pointed at Ren’s crotch as if it was a criminal. 

“I was just _tickling_ you, ‘kay? You’re not supposed to react like _that_!” Juuzen ranted. Ren looked at him with his adorable blushy face.

“Ah, yes. Seems like I’ve got a thing,” he admitted breathlessly, spreading his legs and looking at the little bulge. He then looked up at Juuzen.

“So now... you tickle my pickle?” 

Juuzen almost exploded. During the course of getting tickled to death, it seemed that Ren had reached understanding of that expression. Regretfully.

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY ‘ _PICKLE_ ’ EVER AGAIN!” he shouted as he stood up and rushed towards the door. To his surprise, Ren remained where he was. On the couch, his cheeks rosy and a shy and dreamy look in his eyes. Juuzen’s hand on the door handle stopped, and he sighed.

“No but really. You seriously want me to give you a hand?” Like, literally. Ren lowered his head. He nodded shyly. 

“It hurts,” he whispered. Ah, talk about some extreme erection in there. Poor Ren. He was wearing some tight pants too. Juuzen slowly shuffled back. “I was joking though, “ he muttered. Still, he sat down and he definitely could hear his own heartbeat as he slowly reached for Ren’s crotch. Ren didn’t budge, he only spread his legs a little and his hands struggled to unbuckle his pants. 

Juuzen swallowed. This was wrong, so wrong. But he was intrigued. If Ren wanted him to help, then...

“Ren!” 

Ah.

Not like it was ever meant to be. As if on cue, the door opened and a familiar handsome young man stepped in.

“I’m home~!” Juuzen choked on entirely nothing in shock and he backed away, tripped over his own school bag, picked it up and in panic he ran out of the door, bumping into Haru along the way but still continuing.

“Do it yourself you horny little..! Aaaaaa!” he roared as he ran away from the house, followed by Haru’s awkward stare. Yeah, he must’ve thought it was weird to come home and see his younger brother’s friend run for his life while saying that. 

How bad. So baaaad! Juuzen couldn’t believe he almost... He almost...! He blushed. Bad Ren. Bad fairy. Bad _pickle_. 

No, seriously, he regretted this entire afternoon. Time for a very cold shower. And he was never going to speak of masturbation in Ren’s presence ever again, he’d rather lose his tongue! 


End file.
